


Un Problème A Trois Tasses

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: Une Etude A l'Envers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, John is still a doctor, Sherlock is still a detective
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_ Vous avez bu trois tasses ?<br/>_ C’est un problème à trois tasses, se justifia-t-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Cette pose, et je l’ignorais encore, allait faire partie de mon quotidien plus que je ne pouvais l’imaginer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Problème A Trois Tasses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Three-Cups Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346043) by [The_Consulting_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller). 



__

 

 

 

**Un Problème A Trois Tasses**

 

 

_Baker Street,_

_venez immédiatement,_

_si possible._

 

_Si pas possible,_

_venez quand même._

 

_Peut être dangereux._

 

 

Les textos me tournaient en boucle dans la tête alors que je montais l’escalier du 221B Baker Street aussi vite que me le permettait ma jambe invalide. Mon arme avait une présence et un poids rassurant dans mon dos, me faisant presque oublier ma haïssable canne. _C’est reparti pour un tour !_ J’avais du mal à imaginer une réflexion plus vraie. Après des mois d’inactivité forcée, l’adrénaline pulsait de nouveau dans mes veines, je me sentais prêt pour toutes les aventures auxquelles John voudrait bien me convier.

Quand j’entrai dans le salon, cependant, ce fut loin d’être l’effervescence à laquelle je m’attendais. J’avais encore en mémoire l’excitation du docteur à l’annonce du quatrième suicide, qui l’avait fait, pendant un instant, ressembler à un adolescent. Cette fois-ci, en lieu et place de l’enthousiasme tant marqué, je me trouvai soudain face-à-face avec le calme et l’apathie la plus profonde : John était allongé sur le sofa, dégustant une tasse de thé avec extase.

Ma surprise devant ce spectacle inattendu, pour être honnête, fut bien profonde.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? M’enquis-je avec perplexité.

John ne tourna même pas les yeux vers moi.

_ Je me recharge en caféine, m’expliqua-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Ça m’aide à réfléchir. Impossible de me libérer des vertus de cette substance aujourd’hui, ce qui ne facilite pas la réflexion.

_ Mais ça aide à se détendre, argumentai-je néanmoins.

_ Hum ! Sourit-il avec indulgence. Se détendre, quelle barbe.

Alors qu’il parlait, je m’avançai dans sa direction, et là je les vis, alignées les unes à-côté des autres. Avait-il réellement…

_ Vous avez bu trois tasses ?

_ C’est un problème à trois tasses, se justifia-t-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Cette pose, et je l’ignorais encore, allait faire partie de mon quotidien plus que je ne pouvais l’imaginer.

Ce que j’allais également finir par apprendre au sujet de cette pose, c’était qu’elle était aussi synonyme de profond mutisme. Immobile, de toute évidence plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait jusqu’à avoir oublié ma présence.

_ Bon, commençai-je, cherchant délibérément à provoquer une réaction.

Mon échec fut total. Il ne bougea pas un muscle.

_ Vous m’avez fait venir, le pressai-je alors, je suppose que c’est important.

Mes propos eurent le mérite de le tirer aussitôt de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme s’il se souvenait soudain de la raison de ma venue.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr ! S’excusa-t-il. Je peux avoir votre portable ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Mon portable ? Répétai-je.

_ Si je me sers du mien, expliqua John, on va reconnaître le numéro, il est sur mon site web.

Sa réflexion tombait sous le sens, même si cela ne m’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait besoin du mien.

_ Mme Hudson a un portable, protestai-je.

_ Oui, elle est en bas, plaisanta-t-il, je l’ai appelée, mais elle n’a rien entendu.

_ Et moi j’étais à l’autre bout de Londres, me défendis-je avec raideur.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il m’avait fait venir jusqu’ici… pour me demander mon portable ?

_ Il n’y avait pas d’urgence, souligna cependant John qui ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de mon agacement.

Sa réponse fit aussitôt retomber mes épaules tendues. D’une certaine façon, il avait effectivement raison. Il m’avait certes demandé de venir immédiatement, mais rien dans son message n’indiquait que la situation était urgente. Je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau de me traiter d’imbécile. Une fois de plus, j’avais agi avant de réfléchir.

Vaincu, je mis la main à ma poche et en sortis mon téléphone portable.

_ Voilà.

Le docteur ne bougea pas davantage, se contentant de me tendre silencieusement une main. Devinant dans sa tête un flot de pensées qu’il valait mieux ne pas interrompre, je posai l’objet dans sa main qu’il plaça à nouveau contre l’autre sous son menton. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais je crus distinguer comme un « merci » dans son geste, ce qui me détendit dans de moindres mesures.

Je me détournai ensuite. John avait besoin de mon portable. Mais dans quel but ?

_ Alors de quoi s’agit-il ? Voulus-je donc savoir. De l’affaire ?

_ Affaires…, souffla le docteur avec absence.

_ Affaires ? Répétai-je pour l’encourager à poursuivre.

_ Ses affaires, oui. Sa valise. Le meurtrier a pris sa valise, c’est sa première grosse bêtise.

Ce qui me surprit. En quoi prendre la valise de sa victime était une bêtise ?

_ Bon, il a pris sa valise, et alors ? Demandai-je en toute innocence.

Mais John ne sembla pas avoir entendu ma réflexion. De nouveau concentré sur ses pensées, il parlait tout seul :

_ C’est la seule solution, il va falloir prendre le risque, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Sur mon bureau, annonça-t-il ensuite, il y a un numéro, je veux que vous envoyiez un texto.

Puis il me tendit le portable que je venais juste de lui remettre.

Je le regardai, incapable de croire l’évidence qui venait de me sauter aux yeux.

_ Vous m’avez fait venir… pour un texto ? Articulai-je.

_ Oui, le numéro est sur mon bureau.

Je me figeai devant sa désinvolture. Je commençais à comprendre les mises en garde du sergent Donovan. Plongé dans une enquête, John ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à l’homme que j’avais rencontré dans le laboratoire de St Barts. Il était focalisé, sans la moindre attention pour les perturbations extérieures. Mais je supposais qu’ainsi devait-il en être pour un docteur doublé d’un genre de détective, rester focalisé.

Je marchai alors vers lui, prenant le téléphone dans sa main. Puis je jetai un regard par la fenêtre derrière moi. C’était devenu un réflexe à cause des inquiétudes de Mycroft qui envoyait ses mignons surveiller mes faits et gestes à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. J’étais presque sûr que le 221B Baker Street avait droit au même traitement.

Je repensai à la conversation avec mon frère, sa proposition. Quel intérêt pouvait-il donc bien avoir en John Watson ?

Celui-ci remarqua d’ailleurs mon coup d’œil et avait levé les yeux vers moi.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? S’enquit-il.

Pris au dépourvu devant la fenêtre, mon ventre se contracta et mon cerveau n’eut qu’une seconde pour prendre une décision. Étant donné l’intérêt de Mycroft vis-à-vis du docteur, peut-être valait-il mieux mettre sous silence ma filialité avec l’homme qui, de toute évidence, avait tenté de s’attacher ses services à de nombreuses reprises.

_ Je viens de rencontrer un de vos amis, répondis-je alors.

_ Ami ?

Ma réponse sembla le choquer profondément, ce qui me surprit un peu. Un homme tel que lui ne m’avait pourtant pas paru étranger à la notion d’amitié.

_ Ennemi, hasardai-je alors pour me corriger.

_ Oh ! Fit-il, presque rassuré. Lequel ?

Sa question provoqua en moi différentes réactions. La surprise vint en premier, à l’idée qu’il pût être davantage accoutumé aux ennemis qu’aux amis, mais avec sa profession, ce n’était finalement pas si étonnant. Puis le malaise, à l’idée que j’allais devoir évoquer Mycroft sans qu’il ne comprît mes rapports avec lui.

_ Votre meilleur ennemi, tentai-je donc, me souvenant de ses propos dans l’entrepôt, puis me raclai nerveusement la gorge. Selon ses dires. Ça se fait d’avoir des meilleurs ennemis ?

Je posai cette dernière question pour la forme, plus enclin à éloigner le sujet Mycroft le plus vite et le plus loin possible. J’aurais juste voulu que ma voix sonnât un peu moins faux.

Mais John savait de toute évidence parfaitement de qui je parlais. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, au point que je craignis d’être découvert.

_ Il vous a offert de l’argent pour m’espionner ?

Sa question me prit un peu par surprise. Soit il savait ce qu’il en était, soit la proposition de Mycroft n’en était pas à son coup d’essai. La seconde option me fit intérieurement sourire.

_ Oui, finis-je néanmoins par répondre.

_ Vous l’avez accepté ?

J’eus à nouveau un temps d’arrêt. Plus que l’angoisse de sa réaction en fonction de la réponse que je pouvais apporter, c’était la légèreté dans ses propos qui m’interpellait. Comment pouvait-il parler de la possibilité d’être espionné pour de l’argent avec autant de calme ?

_ Non, affirmai-je alors.

_ Dommage, regretta-t-il pour toute réponse, on l’aurait partagé. Tâchez de réfléchir la prochaine fois.

Je reçus sa réflexion de plein fouet. Et la seconde d’après, je dus mobiliser tous les efforts dont j’étais capable pour ne pas éclater de rire. Autant pour l’ego de Mycroft et sa sacro-sainte paranoïa du secret. L’homme qu’il convoitait savait non seulement pour ses pots-de-vin, mais les encourageait pour les partager avec la personne même chargée de l’espionner. John Watson n’était définitivement pas un homme ordinaire. J’étais curieux de savoir ce qu’il savait sur Mycroft.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je en ce but.

_ Le plus dangereux des hommes, mais ce n’est pas mon problème pour l’instant. Sur mon bureau, le numéro.

Je n’avais qu’une envie, c’était d’enregistrer cette conversation et la faire écouter en boucle à mon cher aîné. Lui qui s’était toujours targué de son importance et de sa capacité à effrayer les gens, je voulais le mettre face à la désinvolture du docteur qui n’était pas impressionné par lui le moins du monde.

M’appuyant sur ma canne, je marchai donc vers le bureau sur lequel m’attendait une carte griffonnée d’un nom et d’un numéro.

_ Jennifer Wilson…, je lus, et le nom m’était étrangement familier. Ce n’était p… Attendez, ce n’était pas la morte ?

_ Si, confirma tranquillement John, mais c’est sans importance. Entrez le numéro.

Je m’exécutai sans un mot.

_ Vous le faites ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça y est, c’est fait ?

_ Une seconde ! M’exaspérai-je devant son impatience.

_ Tapez exactement ce que vous dis : «  _que s’est-il passé à Lauriston Gardens ? J’ai du m’évanouir. 22 Northumberland Street. Venez s’il vous plaît_  ».

Saisissant le texto, je m’interrompis soudainement devant ce qu’il me dictait. _M’évanouir._ Il s’était évanoui ? Où ? Quand ?

_ Vous vous êtes évanoui ? Voulus-je savoir.

Ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils et interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

_ Quoi ? Non. Non !

Il se leva alors du canapé et franchit la table basse dans ma direction.

_ Tapez-le et envoyez-le, m’exhorta-t-il. Vite.

Je me hâtai d’obéir, mes doigts pianotant rapidement sur les touches du téléphone. Pendant ce temps, le docteur marcha vers la cuisine et revint vers moi pour saisir une chaise à-côté de la table.

_ Vous l’avez envoyé ?

_ C’est quoi, l’adresse ? Lui demandai-je.

_ 22 Northumberland Street, me pressa-t-il. Dépêchez-vous.

Je finis de saisir le texto, entendant sur ma gauche le bruit d’une fermeture Éclair. Tournant la tête, je compris enfin ce qu’il faisait, puis me figeai en voyant la valise rose ouverte sur la chaise et en comprenant à qui elle appartenait.

_ Mais… Mais c’est la valise de Jennifer Wilson, la femme en rose.

Bien malgré moi, je me raidis devant ce que la présence de cette valise impliquait. Un peu plus d’une heure avant, l’objet était déclaré disparu, et maintenant il était là, sous mes yeux, dans le domicile même de la personne qui avait prouvé sa seule existence.

_ Oui, de toute évidence, répondit John qui n’avait pas remarqué ma réaction.

Puis il la remarqua, et son visage se fendit d’un sourire indulgent.

_ Oui, peut-être devrais-je préciser que je ne l’ai pas tuée ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Je n’ai pas dit que vous l’aviez tuée, me défendis-je prudemment.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Vu le texto que je vous ai dicté et le fait que j’ai sa valise, je trouverais logique que vous le pensiez.

Il avait dit cela comme si mes suspicions étaient les plus naturelles et sensées du monde. Ce qu’elles étaient, mais c’était à peine s’il s’en formalisait.

_ Ah…, Compris-je alors. Parce qu’on vous prend souvent pour un assassin ?

Ce qui devait certainement être le cas, parce que son visage arbora soudain le sourire d’un homme qui était rompu à l’exercice.

_ De temps en temps, oui, s’amusa-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil et en s’asseyant sur le dossier.

J’allais décidément de surprise en surprise. Non content d’être un génie de la déduction, ainsi qu’il l’avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, doublé d’un individu très informé sur l’attention qui lui était portée, il avait une parfaite conscience de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

_ D’accord…, convins-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis je décidai que tout cela était ridicule, et que le ridicule n’avait pas sa place dans la situation actuelle. Je me donnai mentalement une claque, me secouant les neurones, et vint vers le second fauteuil face à lui. L’heure n’était pas aux suppositions hasardeuses.

_ Comment l’avez-vous eue ? M’enquis-je alors.

_ Je l’ai cherchée.

_ Où ? Demandai-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

_ L’assassin a dû la conduire à Lauriston Gardens, expliqua John, il a gardé sa valise par accident si elle était dans la voiture. Or, toute personne vue avec cette valise aurait attiré l’attention sur elle, en particulier un homme, ce qui est statistiquement moins rare. Toutefois, il aura voulu s’en débarrasser la seconde même où il aura vu qu’il l’avait, ça ne lui a pas pris plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre son erreur. J’ai fouillé toutes les ruelles alentours et assez larges pour une voiture et à cinq minutes de Lauriston Gardens, ainsi que tous les endroits où on aurait pu jeter un objet volumineux sans être vu. Ça m’a pris moins d’une heure pour trouver la bonne décharge.

Comment un individu moyen pouvait-il être capable de parler aussi longtemps aussi vite ? C’en était presque inhumain.

_ Vous avez compris qu’elle était rose et c’est pour ça que vous l’avez retrouvée ? Me contentais-je cependant de souligner.

Le docteur ouvrit les mains comme si la réponse crevait les yeux.

_ Bien sûr que je l’ai compris, c’est évident.

_ Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé ? Me demandai-je à moi-même.

Manteau rose, chaussures roses, parapluie rose, vernis à ongles rose. Effectivement, sa valise ne pouvait qu’être rose. Pour un homme qui se prétendait détective, je me posais un peu là.

_ Parce que vous êtes stupide, fit la voix de John qui, en constatant mon expression, ajouta rapidement : Non, non, ne faites pas cette tête, presque tout le monde l’est.

Malgré mon calme apparent, je ne pus empêcher le reproche de me titiller l’estomac.

_ Maintenant, poursuivit John comme s’il n’avait rien dit, regardez bien : vous voyez ce qui manque ?

_ De la valise, comment je pourrais ? Sifflai-je.

Mais il ne releva pas mon humeur, ou alors il n’en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d’observer une seconde de silence avant de pointer du doigt l’évidence :

_ Son portable. Où est son portable ? Il n’y en avait pas sur le cadavre, ni dans la valise, et elle en avait un, on lui a envoyé un texto dessus.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi l’absence de ce portable était autant significative. Il pouvait y avoir des tas de raisons pour que la victime n’eût pas eu de portable avec elle.

_ Elle l’avait peut-être laissé chez elle ? Proposai-je.

_ Elle avait une flopée d’amants, me rappela John en se levant du dossier et en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Et elle était hyper prudente, elle ne l’aurait jamais laissé à la maison.

Dis comme cela, c’était effectivement logique. Surtout si elle était mariée. Cependant, cela n’expliquait pas… Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur mon propre portable, posé sur l’accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

_ Alors pourquoi…, voulus-je savoir. Pourquoi j’ai envoyé ce texto ?

Mais il se contenta de me regarder avec patience.

_ La bonne question c’est « où est son portable en ce moment ? »

_ Elle a pu le perdre, non ? Supposai-je.

_ Oui, ou… ? M’encouragea-t-il.

J’eus une fraction de seconde suffisante pour remarquer que c’était bien la première fois qu’il m’approuvait.

_ Ou… ? Répétai-je, avant que la réponse ne m’apparût, pleine et entière. L’assassin. Vous croyez que c’est lui qui a son téléphone ?

Le docteur eut une moue appréciative.

_ Peut-être l’a-t-elle laissé en même temps que sa valise, peut-être qu’il lui a pris pour une raison ou une autre. De toute façon, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ce soit lui qui l’ait.

Et tout un pan du mystère se déchira soudain. Moi appelé en urgence, pour envoyer un texto sur le portable disparu de Jennifer Wilson.

_ Désolé, mais… Mais j’ai fait quoi, là, j’ai envoyé un texto à un assassin ? A quoi ça va serv…

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase. Soudainement, mon portable sonna, nous réduisant tout deux au silence.

Je le pris en main, lisant le nom de l’appelant. Appel anonyme.

_ Quelques heures après avoir quitté sa dernière victime, m’expliqua alors calmement John, il reçoit un texto. Cela ne peut venir que d’elle. Si quelqu’un venait de trouver son portable, il ignorerait le texto, mais l’assassin… lui, paniquerait !

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec évidence et les ponctua en refermant la valise d’un geste, avant de se lever pour prendre son manteau.

J’eus quelques secondes d’hésitation devant le tableau qui m’était offert. Nous avions sous la main le moyen de retrouver le coupable de quatre meurtres, de même que les effets personnels de sa dernière victime. J’étais très loin des affaires auxquelles j’étais habitué et, je devais l’avouer, je ne me sentais pas vraiment dans mon élément. Certes, nous avions la satisfaction d’avoir été les seuls à avoir été aussi loin dans la résolution de cette enquête, mais ses tenants et ses aboutissants ne nous empêchaient pas de prendre un minimum de précaution.

_ Vous en avez parlé à la police ? Lui demandai-je, tentant de rester professionnel.

_ Quatre victimes, déjà, me répondit John comme si cela expliquait tout, pas le temps de parler à la police.

_ Alors pourquoi vous m’en parlez à moi ? Insistai-je.

_ Mme Hudson a pris mon crâne.

Un instant désarçonné par sa réponse, je tournai la tête vers la cheminée où, effectivement, le crâne que j’avais repéré précédemment brillait par son absence.

_ Alors, en gros, conclus-je, un peu déçu, je remplace votre crâne.

_ Relax, sourit-il en passant son manteau, vous vous en sortez très bien. Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Alors vous pourriez rester ici et… regarder la télé…

Il ne put retenir une grimace à l’évocation du poste télévisé.

_ Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? Compris-je.

_ J’aime qu’on m’accompagne quand je sors et je réfléchis mieux quand je parle tout haut, et le crâne ne fait qu’attirer l’attention, alors…

Ma piètre tentative à retenir un rire l’interrompit.

_ Il y a un souci ? Voulut-il savoir.

_ Oui, le sergent Donovan.

Son élan retomba quelque peu.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’elle vous a dit ? Me demanda-t-il néanmoins, mais je sentais que c’était plus à but informatif que par réel intérêt.

_ Elle a dit… que vous aimez ça, que vous prenez votre pied grâce à ces crimes.

Curieusement, reporter les propos du sergent Donovan me déplut. À moi aussi, elle m’avait fait mauvaise impression. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais que constater un fond de vérité dans ses paroles, à en juger par l’enthousiasme du docteur devant l’enquête. Quatre meurtres, un criminel à portée de portable, et il était comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Sa réaction, cependant, ne fut pas celle à laquelle je me serais attendu. Il eut un petit sourire de connivence, nouant son écharpe.

_ Et j’ai dit « dangereux », s’amusa-t-il, et vous êtes venu.

Et il quitta le salon, ses pas disparaissant dans l’escalier.

Il m’avait eu.

_ Et merde !

Ce n’était pourtant absolument pas dans mes habitudes de jurer. Malgré mon passé peu orthodoxe, mon éducation s’était assurée de ça. Mais en cet instant, je ne voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais dire d’autre.

Je me levai nerveusement, puis allai à sa suite.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Nous traversâmes la rue puis avançâmes le long du trottoir. Il faisait déjà nuit, et les gens se mouvaient autour de nous. Une femme qui téléphonait, d’autres qui se promenaient, une soirée tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire à Londres.

_ Où on va, là ? Me renseignai-je.

_ A Northumberland Street, me répondit John, c’est à cinq minutes d’ici.

Northumberland Street. C’était l’adresse donnée dans le texto destiné au meurtrier de Jennifer Wilson.

_ Vous le croyez assez bête pour s’y rendre ? Ironisai-je.

_ Non, je dirais plutôt brillant, me détrompa John. J’adore les criminels brillants, ils sont prêts à tout pour être pris.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour être reconnus, expliqua-t-il. Applaudis, et avoir enfin la vedette. C’est la fragilité du génie, il lui faut un public.

_ Moui…, articulai-je pour la forme.

Bien malgré moi, je ne pus m’empêcher de faire le parallèle entre sa description et lui. Après tout, il préférait plus volontiers parler à un être vivant qu’à un crâne, ce qui démontrait déjà un certain penchant pour le spectacle.

_ On est sur son terrain de chasse, poursuivit John, ici, au cœur même de la ville. On sait maintenant qu’il kidnappe ses victimes, ce qui change tout. Parce que toutes ses victimes disparaissent en pleine rue, dans la foule, mais bizarrement, personne ne les voit partir. Réfléchissez ! À qui fait-on confiance sans même le connaître ? Qui passe inaperçu quelque soit l’endroit où il va ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Qui ? Le pressai-je, pensant qu’il allait fournir la réponse.

_ Aucune idée, admit-il avec un sourire. Vous avez faim ?

À ces mots, il activa sa cadence. À la fois interloqué par son aveu et sa soudaine accélération, je mis deux secondes pour suivre son rythme et rester à son niveau.

Nous marchâmes jusqu’à une petite façade blanche éclairée. John poussa la porte et entra. Aussitôt, le serveur concentré sur l’enregistrement d’une commande nous indiqua la table en vitrine.

_ Merci, Billy, le remercia John.

_ Bonsoir, saluai-je.

Nous prîmes possession de la table, nous installant en silence sur la banquette bleue. Le serveur – Billy – revint pour retirer le petit panneau de réservation.

_ 22 Northumberland Street, indiqua John en s’asseyant confortablement dans sa chaise. Surveillez bien l’entrée.

_ Il ne va pas aller sonner à la porte, tout de même, raillai-je en ôtant mon manteau, il faudrait qu’il soit fou.

_ Il a tué quatre personnes, me rappela John comme si cela justifiait tout.

Je me raidis devant sa réponse, convaincu du bien-fondé de ma réflexion, mais me résolut à ne pas insister.

_ D’accord, me soumis-je.

Je rajustai mon assise, et sur ces entrefaites, un homme vint à nous. Grand et opulent, avec une barbe, les cheveux noirs noués dans le cou et une cravate bleue sur une chemise blanche. De toute évidence le patron.

_ John, salua-t-il avec chaleur en lui serrant la main avant de nous tendre des menus, choisis ce que tu veux sur le menu, c’est la maison qui régale. C’est gratuit pour toi et ton rencard.

Ce qui me fit aussitôt relever la tête. Venait-il de… ?

_ Vous voulez manger ? S’enquit John.

_ Je ne suis pas son rencard, fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre.

_ Ce mec m’a blanchi, autrefois, raconta le patron en désignant John du doigt.

_ Je vous présente Angelo, nous présenta John, et le patron – Angelo – me serra la main. Il y a trois ans, j’ai réussi à prouver à Lestrade qu’à l’heure d’un triple meurtre particulièrement vicieux, Angelo était en plein cambriolage à l’autre bout de la ville.

_ Il m’a innocenté, proclama un Angelo enjoué et reconnaissant.

_ Pas totalement, le rectifia John. Rien d’anormal, en face ?

_ Rien, affirma-t-il avant de revenir vers moi. Vous savez que pour ce mec, avoua-t-il, je serais allé en prison ?

_ Tu es allé en prison, lui rappela John.

_ Je vais mettre des chandelles sur la table, déclara Angelo comme si John n'avait rien dit, c’est plus romantique.

Et il s’éloigna.

_ Je ne suis pas son rencard, me crus-je obliger de lui rappeler, mais de toute évidence, c’était peine perdue.

John, concentré sur la rue en extérieur, se contenta de repousser son menu.

_ Vous feriez bien de manger, me conseilla-t-il néanmoins, l’attente risque d’être longue.

Angelo revint avec la bougie promise qu’il posa sur la table, avant de me brandir son pouce en encouragement.

_ Merci, parvins-je à lui dire.

Et je revins au menu, me demandant finalement dans quoi je m’étais fourré. Assister John Watson, j’étais partant à 100 %. Mais passer pour son « rencard », j’étais beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Avec la logeuse et Mycroft plus tôt dans la journée, cela faisait la troisième fois que l’on me prenait pour un… partenaire. Mais peut-être était-ce une occurrence quand deux hommes se montraient ensemble en public.

Le repas fut plaisant. Je dus admettre que la nourriture y était bonne et que le cadre était agréable. Mais à part les dîners de famille et les repas communs pendant ma scolarité, ne n’avais pas vraiment l’expérience des interactions sociales. Et encore moins celle de manger avec pour toute compagnie un convive focalisé sur la rue derrière la vitrine.

Je mangeais doucement, me rappelant mon activité de détective. Combien de temps avais-je moi-même passé en planque, immobile, attendant la survenue de ma cible ?

John était tourné vers la vitre, toute son attention rassemblée sur le 22 Northumberland Street devant lui, de l’autre côté du trottoir. Patient et concentré, il m’évoquait une sentinelle. Puis Mycroft me revint en mémoire, une fois de plus. Notre insipide conversation dans ce hangar. Comment osait-il se mêler de ne qui ne le regardait pas ? Parce qu’il avait des vues sur John ne lui donnait pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite.

Je ne lui avais jamais compris cette tendance à me policer ainsi. Dès le plus jeune âge, il déguisait ses manœuvres sous le masque innocent de la bienveillance. Son ascension au gouvernement n’avait pas arrangé ses habitudes. Et voilà maintenant qu’il me sortait le ridicule oxymore du meilleur ennemi. J’adorais peut-être tout dramatiser, mais lui non plus n’était pas en reste. Et son assistante, le nez toujours dans son portable. Ils faisaient bien la paire, tout les deux, aussi antipathiques l’un que l’autre.

_ Les gens n’ont pas de meilleurs ennemis, affirmai-je alors.

_ Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers moi, interrogateur, et je compris que j’avais parlé tout haut sans m’en rendre compte.

Maudissant Mycroft, je dus me résoudre à prendre une décision. Et prétendre n’avoir rien dit ne me semblait pas intelligent.

_ Dans la vraie vie, poursuivis-je donc, sans trop savoir dans quelle direction la conversation allait aller. On n’a pas de meilleur ennemi. Ça n’existe pas.

_ Vous croyez ? S’étonna ingénument John. On doit s’ennuyer, alors.

On devait s’ennuyer sans _meilleur ennemi_  ? J’œillai le docteur en tentant de dissimuler ma surprise. Mycroft l’impressionnait-il donc si peu pour pouvoir affirmer cela avec autant de conviction ?

Que savait-il de Mycroft, exactement ? Je brûlais de savoir.

_ Alors c’est qui, ce type ? Insistai-je.

_ Et qu’est-ce que les gens ont dans leur… leur vraie vie ? Demanda John en guise de réponse.

Il était dit que ma curiosité ne serait jamais satisfaite. Soit John n’avait vraiment pas envie d’aborder le sujet, soit il lui était complètement inintéressant.

Comprenant qu’insister serait non seulement malvenu, mais suspicieux, je fus bien contraint de laisser tomber et de me concentrer sur la question en cours : qu’avaient les gens dans leur vraie vie ? Que pouvaient-ils avoir en dehors d’un _meilleur ennemi_  ?

_ Des amis, supposai-je finalement. Des personnes qu’ils aiment. Des personnes qu’ils apprécient, ou non…

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette. Le sujet m’était si étranger que j’avais l’impression d’être ridicule à dire tout cela. A l’exception notable de ma famille et, si l’on voulait bien, de Stamford, le relationnel n’était vraiment pas mon fort.

_ Des copines, des copains…, poursuivis-je néanmoins.

_ C’est ce que je disais, conclut John très simplement. Ces gens doivent s’ennuyer.

Ce qui me fit relever la tête.

_ Vous n’avez pas de copine ? M’étonnais-je.

John ne donnait pourtant pas l’impression d’être un homme solitaire.

_ De copine ? Non, ce n’est pas ma tasse de thé.

Oh ?

_Oh._

_ Je vois, compris-je, essayant de conserver une expression neutre. Alors un copain, peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un souci, me sentis-je obligé d’ajouter.

_ Je sais que ce n’est pas un souci, me rassura-t-il.

_ Vous avez un copain, alors ?

Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire qu’il eût un compagnon ? Pourquoi avais-je ressenti le besoin de poser cette question ? Mais elle ne troubla pas John qui ne témoigna pas le moindre inconfort.

_ Non, affirma-t-il sobrement.

Je me résolus à ne pas insister.

_ OK, d’accord…, me soumis-je. Vous êtes sans attaches, comme moi. Bien…

Je me raclai la gorge avec gêne, incapable de savoir ce que je pouvais ajouter de plus.

_ Très bien…, achevai-je piteusement.

J’avais été trompé par les apparences qui, à en juger par l’allure du docteur et sa personnalité, m’avaient fait croire qu’il devait davantage être ce qu’on appelait un « bon vivant », mais il était évident que nous étions semblables lui et moi.

Celui-ci me regardait m’empêtrer dans mes absurdités avec un petit sourire qu’il n’était pas difficile d’identifier comme compatissant. Il sembla avoir quelques secondes d’hésitation, puis se pencha légèrement vers moi :

_ Sherlock, me rassura-t-il, je crois qu’il faut que vous sachiez que je me considère comme marié à mon boulot, et même si je me sens très flatté par votre intérêt, je ne suis pas en train…

Son sourire s’élargissait au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait et je me sentis devenir pâle.

_ Non…, me raidis-je. Non, je ne vous… demande rien, non.

Je me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je dis seulement que… tout me va.

Mais John ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il n’était ni mesquin, ni moqueur, même si je devinais qu’il devait intérieurement s’amuser de mon embarras. Juste un doux sourire compréhensif qui se contenta de clore le débat.

_ Bon… Merci.

 _Merci ?_ Merci pour quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette obscure gratitude, mais avant que je ne pusse dire un mot, John me désigna l’extérieur d’une inclinaison de la tête.

_ Regardez en face, le taxi.

Je me retournai sur la vitrine, pour effectivement apercevoir un taxi noir stationné devant l’adresse que nous surveillions.

_ Il s’est arrêté. Personne n’en sort, personne n’y monte.

C’était un « black cab » tout ce qu’il y avait de plus commun à Londres, avec ses feux de stop allumés. Il me semblait distinguer dans le véhicule un passager qui regardait l’immeuble à-côté duquel il était arrêté.

_ Pourquoi un taxi ? S’interrogea John qui avait l’air de se parler à lui-même. Oh ! Oh, c’est très fort, ça. C’est très fort, pourquoi c’est très fort ?

_ C’est lui ? Demandai-je.

Tout deux tournés vers la vitrine, nous étions complètement concentré sur cette presque invisible voiture noire tant elle était banale.

_ Ne le regardez pas, m’intima John.

_ Vous le regardez bien, vous, protestai-je

_ On ne peut pas le faire tout les deux, me fit comprendre John en se levant et en prenant son manteau.

Il me passa devant et, ouvrant la porte du restaurant, sortit dans la rue. Saisissant aussitôt mon propre manteau, je le suivis.

Une fois dehors, John ne perdit pas son temps à se rhabiller, sans perdre le taxi des yeux, alors que je passai mon écharpe. Je tentai de le faire le plus naturellement du monde, nous donnant des airs de deux amis sortant de table.

Me souvenant des propos de John, je me forçai à regarder le taxi le moins possible. Je ne pus cependant retenir un coup d’œil dans sa direction, juste à temps pour voir le passager qui regardait précédemment l’immeuble tourner la tête dans notre direction puis se réinstaller sur la banquette. J’aperçus le chauffeur hocher la tête, et je compris que le véhicule allait repartir, ce qu’il fit sans faire plus attention à nous.

John se mit immédiatement en mouvement, avançant pour traverser la rue et se mettre en chasse du taxi.

Je ne la vis même pas arriver.

Un klaxon résonna soudain, et j’eus juste le temps de voir John finir couché sur le capot d’une voiture qui avait manqué de le faucher.

Mais John n’eut heureusement rien de grave, et ne perdit pas de temps à descendre du capot pour traverser la rue en courant

_ Pardon, je l’excusai néanmoins auprès du conducteur avant de courir à sa suite.

Trop tard, le taxi était déjà trop loin, le prendre en chasse était de toute évidence parfaitement inutile. John le regarda s’éloigner, immobile.

_ J’ai vu son numéro ! Le rassurai-je néanmoins.

_ Bravo, me félicita-t-il.

Mais je n’eus même pas le temps de le remercier ou de mettre à profit mon information. John ferma les yeux, brusquement concentré, ses mains bougeant de gauche à droite, comme si un plan s’était déroulé devant ses paupières closes et qu’il cherchait le bon chemin.

_ Rue à sens unique, récitait-il, travaux, feu rouge, couloir de bus, passage clouté, tourner à gauche, feu rouge.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux, et je vis dans ses pupilles qu’il avait trouvé. Il avisa une entrée d’immeuble, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Il s’élança dans cette direction, et j’eus tout juste le réflexe de le suivre.

Atteignant la porte repérée, il repoussa le paisible noctambule qui venait juste de l’ouvrir et s’engouffra dans le bâtiment.

_ Eh ! Protesta l’homme.

_ Pardon ! M’excusai-je de nouveau en entrant à mon tour.

Nous montâmes précipitamment les marches, jusqu’au toit de l’immeuble. Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi nous montions ces escaliers, je ne me demandai pas où nous pouvions bien aller. Mon corps, fonctionnant à l’instinct, me dictait de suivre John et de ne pas le perdre.

L’air remplit mes poumons alors que je respirais rapidement, mon cœur cognant sourdement dans ma poitrine. C’était comme cette dernière fois. C’était comme la fois où j’avais poursuivi cette cible sans relâche, cette nuit-là.

 _Je courais, mes pieds battant sourdement le pav_ _é_ _. Devant moi, à une dizaine de mètres, un homme en jean et en baskets. Une simple affaire de chantage domestique. Un petit-ami éconduit qui prétendait se venger en menaçant de dévoiler des images de leur relation sur internet. La procédure aurait voulu que je le contactasse en vue d’une négociation, mais l’individu se souciait plus de sa revanche que du bon sens. J’en avais été réduit à le suivre, espérant mettre la main sur les preuves qu’il gardait constamment sur lui. J’étais jeune, j’étais stupide, j’étais drogué. Il m’avait vu et avait fui, moi sur ses talons._

_ Allez, Sherlock ! Me pressa John.

Nous atteignîmes enfin le toit, sous un ciel noir d’encre. John sauta par-dessus la rambarde, atterrissant sur une tête d’aération, avant de courir vers le fond du toit. Je le suivis de près, sautant à mon tour et courant à sa suite, avant de m’arrêter net devant le vide qu’il venait de franchir d’un bond.

_Je l’avais brièvement perdu à un passage piéton. Une voiture m’avait refusé la priorité, et j’avais eu un cri de frustration en me voyant contraint de m’arrêter._

_ Allez, Sherlock, on est en train de le perdre !

Je n’eus pas le choix, bandant mes muscles, je m’élançai, franchissant la distance à mon tour et me ruant pour rattraper John qui filait devant moi.

_La voiture était passée. Je n’avais pas perdu mon temps à attendre de savoir s’il y en avait d’autres._

Je courus, courus, longeant des toits et des murs, ne perdant pas la silhouette de John de vue, telle un point d’ancrage. Nous descendîmes un escalier de secours, les marches de métal résonnant sous nos pas. Une plaque de rue me sauta aux yeux. _Lexington Street_. Un saut plus loin, nous dévalâmes une allée à toutes jambes. Au bout, une rue perpendiculaire nous laissa apercevoir le taxi qui passa tranquillement.

_Très souvent, je me demandais comment j’avais bien pu réussir à garder sa trace dans mon état. Je supposais aujourd’hui que la drogue couplée à l’adrénaline avait agi comme un stimulant._

_ Par ici !

_Ma cible avait embrayé sur une zone piétonne, ce que j’avais trouvé très malin. J’avais eu juste le temps de le voir tourner dans une rue avant de le suivre. Puis, au bout de cette rue, il avait fui vers la gauche._

_ Non, par ici !

John avait tourné à droite.

Rebroussant chemin, je courus vers lui.

_ Désolé, m’amendais-je.

Une autre allée étroite. _Greens Court_. Puis une autre. Enfin, la rue, en descente, vers Wardour Street.

_Mes jambes avaient commencé à me lancer. Il avait commencé à perdre du terrain sous l’effet de la fatigue. Mais j’avais la cocaïne et l’adrénaline, je le rattrapais de plus en plus. Il avait alors ralenti, se tournant vers moi. Je n’avais pas prévu ça. Son bras était tendu devant lui. J’avais à peine compris ses intentions que…_

BAM !

Un choc sourd. John s’était jeté au devant du taxi, l’obligeant à s’arrêter.

Le souffle court, la poitrine contractée par l’effort, je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées.

Plaqué contre le capot, John sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu’il montra au conducteur. Je reconnus, pour en avoir déjà vues, une carte de police.

_ Police ! Admonesta-t-il. Ouvrez la portière !

Hors d’haleine, il se précipita ensuite sur la portière passager qu’il ouvrit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Assis sur la banquette, se dévoila à nos yeux un homme dans la quarantaine, brun, et l’air bien surpris que son taxi eût été ainsi intercepté.

John posa à peine les yeux sur l’individu qu’il eut une grimace de déception.

_ Non, conclut-il tout en cherchant encore à retrouver son souffle. Dents, bronzage… Californien, non ?

Je le vis regarder quelque chose aux pieds du passager interloqué.

_ Tout juste arrivé de Los Angeles, souffla-t-il d’une voix qui trahissait sa déconvenue.

Je m’approchai.

_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Lui demandai-je.

_ L’étiquette, me répondit-il en me désignant ce qu’il regardait aux pieds du passager, à savoir sa valise. L’étiquette indiquait effectivement un départ de l’aéroport de Los Angeles à destination d’Heathrow.

_ Sans doute la première fois que vous venez à Londres, hein ? Lui demanda John avec un petit sourire contrit. Je le vois à votre destination finale et au chemin qu’à pris le taxi.

L’homme, qui de toute évidence ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait, se hasarda finalement à demander ce qu’il en était :

_ Pardon, mais, vous êtes de la police ? S’informa-t-il.

_ Oui, assura John en brandissant à nouveau la carte de police qu’il avait montré au chauffeur. Tout va bien ?

Le passager eut enfin un sourire, même s’il semblait loin d’être très rassuré.

_ Oui, répondit-il alors.

Il allait certainement raconter son aventure à tout le monde dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion.

John sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse car je vis ses épaules se détendre.

_ Bienvenue à Londres ! Souhaita-t-il avec un sourire en guise de salutation.

Puis il s’éloigna du taxi sans plus de cérémonie.

Je vins à mon tour vers le touriste.

_ Si vous avez un problème, n’hésitez pas, l’encourageai-je, un peu bancalement, je devais l’admettre, tellement bancalement que je jugeai plus intelligent d’en rester là et de refermer la portière sur son visage incrédule.

J’allai vers John, achevant de recouvrir ma respiration.

_ Ce n’était qu’un taxi qui ralentissait, finalement, déduisis-je sans grand mérite.

_ Finalement, me fit écho John.

_ Pas l’assassin.

_ Pas l’assassin, non.

_ Mauvais pays, mais bon alibi.

John hocha la tête, vaincu par l’évidence.

_ Et voilà, conclut-il avec désenchantement.

Il serra nerveusement dans sa paume le petit étui contenant la carte de police. Je ne pus m’empêcher de tendre la main.

_ Où vous l’avez eue ? Voulus-je savoir en la lui prenant des mains. Faites voir.

Comment John, qui n’était d’aucun service de police, pouvait-il avoir un insigne ? Je n’étais certes pas très calé en procédures et règlements, mais qu’un civil fût en possession d’un tel objet me semblait curieux.

Puis je vis l’identité inscrite sur la carte, et je compris.

_ C’est celle du lieutenant Lestrade, remarquai-je en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

_ Oui, admit John avec un petit sourire d’excuse, je lui fais les poches quand il est contrariant. Vous pouvez la garder, offrit-il généreusement, j’en ai un paquet à la maison.

Et je ne pus empêcher un rire de m’échapper, ce qui surprit John qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ma soudaine hilarité.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, moi-même amusé par ce qui m’avait fait rire.

_ Rien…, répondis-je. « Bienvenue à Londres ».

 _Bienvenue à Londres_. Nous avions couru sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, viré à droite et à gauche, escaladé des toits et sauté de gouttières, évité des passants et des voitures, tout cela pour arrêter le mauvais taxi et, en guise de pirouette, souhaiter à son passager ahuri un bête et sobre «  _bienvenue à Londres_  ». Oui, il y avait de quoi rire.

John sourit de la mésaventure, un large et honnête sourire alors qu’il tournait la tête en direction de l’endroit où ils avaient intercepté le véhicule. Nous aperçûmes alors notre fameux passager, en compagnie d’un policier, qui nous désignait du doigt. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un génie de la déduction pour comprendre que notre ruse n’avait pas pris, et que si nous ne prenions pas une décision très vite, nous risquions de recevoir la visite d’un véritable agent doté d’une carte de police à son nom.

_ Vous avez retrouvé votre souffle ? Me demanda John.

_ C’est quand vous voulez, lui assurai-je.

Et, sans plus attendre, nous courûmes, et nos pas disparurent dans la rue.

 _É_ _tendu_ _au sol, l’épaule poignardée par la douleur, j’avais vu ma cible s’éloigner, puis disparaître._

 

*** ***

*****

 

La porte claqua dans notre dos. Pantelant, frémissant de l’adrénaline qui, maintenant revenue en terrain connu, chutait vertigineusement, nous traînâmes nos pas alourdis par l’épuisement dans l’entrée du 221B Baker Street.

_ C’était ridicule, haletai-je en accrochant mon manteau.

John avait négligemment posé le sien sur la rampe d’escalier, et nous nous adossâmes au mur pour reprendre notre souffle.

_ C’est la chose la plus ridicule que… que j’aie jamais faite, achevai-je, plié en deux par mon cœur battant.

_ Vous avez été héroïnomane, me rappela John pour faire bonne mesure.

Sa réflexion me fit rire bien malgré moi, et le rire de John accompagna le mien. Être héroïnomane avait surtout été stupide, mais le ridicule pouvait effectivement s’adapter à mon cas.

_ Je suis loin d’être le seul, me défendis-je en souriant, puis je regardai John. Pourquoi on ne retourne pas au restaurant ?

_ Ils vont ouvrir l’œil, me rassura-t-il en agitant vaguement la main, puis il soupira d’aise. J’y croyais pas trop de toute façon.

_ Alors pourquoi on y est allés ?

John resta muet quelques secondes, sa respiration saccadée l’obligeant à chercher ses mots.

_ Oh, pour passer le temps, en fait, avoua-t-il. Et pour prouver un truc.

_ Quel truc ? Voulus-je savoir.

_ Sur vous.

Sa réponse me fit froncer les sourcils alors qu’il tourna la tête vers les escaliers.

_ Mme Hudson ! Appela-t-il. Mr Holmes prendra la chambre qui est au premier.

_ Qui a dit ça ?

John me regarda avec un petit sourire de manigance.

_ L’homme qui est à la porte, m’affirma-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête en direction de la porte d’entrée.

Fronçant les sourcils, j’allais très certainement lui demander de qui il parlait, mais telle une intrigue superbement rodée, le heurtoir du 221B Baker Street tapa trois coups. Intrigué par la coïncidence, je me tournai vers John, mais il ne me fournit en guise d’explication qu’un sincère sourire d’encouragement et, quelques diables me poussant, j’allai ouvrir la porte.

Sur le perron, se tenait un homme jovial avec une barbe et une queue de cheval, emmitouflé dans une veste marron. Je reconnus Angelo, le patron du restaurant.

_ John m’a envoyé un texto, m’annonça-t-il. Où il me disait que vous aviez oublié ça.

Et il me tendit… ma canne.

Je la pris par automatisme, mais je croyais bien que mon cerveau avait quelques difficultés à assimiler ce qui se passait. Je me rappelai la course-poursuite, notre départ du restaurant, notre cavalcade sur les toits, monter et descendre des escaliers, à courir derrière une voiture. Et pas une seconde, pas une seule, je n’avais pensé à ma canne.

 _Claudication psychosomatique_ , avait dit ma thérapeute. _Claudication psychosomatique_ , avait dit John. J’avais toujours refusé de croire ce diagnostic trop simpliste à mon goût. Peut-être Mycroft avait-il un peu raison en affirmant que j’adorais tout dramatiser, finalement. Et puis voilà, une enquête, la promesse d’un frisson, un sursaut d’adrénaline, et ma jambe s’était remise à fonctionner comme au premier jour. Aveuglé par l’excitation, je ne m’en étais même pas rendu compte.

Je me tournai vers John qui me regardait avec un sourire. Il n’y avait aucune bravade, aucun orgueil. C’était juste le sourire d’un docteur heureux du rétablissement d’un malade.

_ Euh… Oui, merci, je remerciai Angelo… Merci.

Ma jambe était guérie. J’étais de nouveau dans la course.

C’était reparti pour un tour.

 

 

 

 


End file.
